My Howling Soul
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Lee is free to find his destiny, as all teen werewolves are on the full harvest moon. Sadly, he finds a way to be at the wrong place at the wrong time; per say, Midnight in the Suna pack? How fortunate that the redhead alpha-to-be takes a liking to him...
1. Freed to Run the Night

It's a short introduction (by my standards); but it's what I got for now. You'll understand as you read along. The idea for the beginning came from a friend of mine, so there are no misunderstandings. EDITED: I had almost everyone who has read this tell me that it was confusing, so I decided to do something about it, there's only one new paragraph, but I hope it helps clear things up for you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were barrels with lit fires within, the flames reaching towards the clear, open sky that held the full moon that was just now showing itself over the horizon. The sun was on it's final descent, disappearing as it did every dusk. And as the Fire tribe knew, with the falling of the sun, came the rising of the wildness within them. There were mock howls and laughter from the moderately small group of teenagers and adults wishing to watch the teens on their way off. There was minutes where the adults just watched as the sun fell fully behind the trees, their eyes knowing of what would happen next and their hearts beating either unsteadily, or with wisdom. The teenagers were all within the makeshift circle made of the iron barrels, hands raised in the air, dancing and singing to whatever song was being sung on the microphone by one of their own: Their packs own voice would be the only voice they would listen to this night, and not one of them attempted to sing something terrible that would grate on the nerves of everyone around them...except one blonde boy, but he is a different story. This was the turning of their lives, a new beginning, and a given happiness. They had worked hard to be seen as mature enough to take this next step forward.

A woman with blonde pigtails and and large eyes stood in front of a group the rowdy teenagers. She looked years younger than one would believe she was, brown eyes darting from one movement to another; painted lips scowling, and skin fairly pale. Finally, she lost her patience with the teenagers, her eyes closed in irritation and her fists clenched in annoyance.

"Listen up, brats!" It drew no attention, all of the younger people to excited and pumped to listen to one voice over what seemed hundreds of others, though honestly less than even thirty. She snarled, cueing her partner to bring up a bottle of sake, putting it in the blonde's hands. The blonde took a long draw from it, and then screamed at them again. "SHUT UP!" Suddenly, she was focus of attention; not a word going through the small crowd except a growling voice shouting 'Hey!'. She would have a talk with that idiot later… "You all know why you're here." She was forced to pause as they began cheering; the amount of noise they were making was ridiculous! She glared at them all until they settled. "And now you're done; so get the hell out and figure out what you want to do with your lives!"

Instantly, there were sounds of disappointment and joy. Some immediately rushed to the edge of the woods while others slowly moved to follow those rushing forward. Some stayed where they were. There was one group in particular that she watched: a golden-haired, sun-tanned boy with sky-blue eyes; a raven-haired, pale boy who was being dragged by said blonde; a green-eyed, pink girl who was screaming at the blonde to drop the pale boy. They were going to be the end of her… Quickly following up behind the three, were another three. These teens appearances were drastically different from the colorful group they were approaching: one with long, brown hair with lilac-colored eyes was following up behind an excited brunette female, who was being dragged by an exuberant boy dressed entirely in green with large, obsidian-colored eyes. If _anyone_ knew _anything_ about mercy; they were _not _going to travel together… aw, shit.

--------------------------Lee P.O.V.----------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Sakura, hello! Naruto, Sasuke; are you all ready for our greatest adventure yet?" I was practically shaking with excitement! Surely, they all felt the same as well. We were now considered adults in the eyes of our pack; we shall be leaving our home for the first time in 18 years. It was truly amazing!

I nearly bowed backward as I was tackled by the youthful blonde.

"Better believe it!"

He pulled away from me to make a playful swing at my face which I returned; the play fight went on until I was not even sure if we were playing anymore, but was having to much fun to care. After only a short time, I was pulled away by Neji, my companion and rival, and Naruto was hit over the head by Sakura. Three years ago, I had been sure that my only goal once we had been set free would be to win her heart; but I now knew that that was not my wish; I was going to search for my true mate! Sakura, as loyal and protective as she is, is not who I had thought she would be for me; and I am okay with that. Hopefully, both of us shall be able to find our most special person and then we shall all come back together to talk of our accomplishments!

"Hey! What was that for?" The ever-so-youthful blonde rubbed his head, turning and looking at Sakura with puppy-dog eyes. "I didn't do anything! Fuzzy-brows started it!" Sakura humphed.

"Naruto, we were right here! You started it and you know it! Now, we have to get out of here; Beta-Tsunade is looking at us, and we're the last ones here. Honestly, Naruto; can't you control yourself?" She turned to me; I guess I had not been hiding my snickering well enough… "And you, this is still partly your fault!" In turn, I was hit upside the head as well; but took it with more grace than Naruto.

"Hm." My rival finally spoke up. "What can you expect when two idiots get together?" I gasped, looking at Neji with pain.

"Neji! Calling your friends idiots is un-youthful!" He snorted.

"Any more time with Gai, and you'll be insane." Before I could defend my uncle, Neji was stripping of his shirt, Sasuke already down to his pants and Naruto grumbling as he stood in his boxers. I instantly shed off every article of clothing I wore, leaving only my underwear behind; there _were _women here, after all. Both Tenten and Sakura were bared to their lingerie, but I only gave them a cursory glance to assure myself that we were all at the same stage of undress. We were, indeed, the last ones in the area; we had been arguing so long.

"Would you kids just leave already!?" I jumped, as did everyone else. We did not bother shedding of our last pieces of clothing; we will be fine with one less set of underwear.

We ran into the woods, uncaring of our lack of clothing. Naruto ran up the length of a fallen tree, following behind Sasuke; he leaped only a moment after him; and in that moment, the blonde boy was left behind, and replaced by reddish fox. As the Fire tribe, we did not judge all that often; though he was the only stray we had allowed into the pack. In front of him, Sasuke had already became one with his spirit, the large, dominant black wolf not even pausing in his running as he touched the ground. Sakura ran behind Naruto, leaping and becoming the gray wolf she was, her gray back almost silver in the fraying moonlight. I ran side by side with Neji and Tenten; my playmates since I was 11. We came to a sudden drop of the hill we were running on; and then, we too, leaped: no longer were we humans, we were animals.

Deep within myself; a feminine voice howled in the enjoyment of freedom. Her words reaching me as I released my body and took hers in place of my own: _'Wind, I race you!' _

My laughter was the last sound I uttered as a human, and then I was running beside two other wolves; one a crème-color and a brown back (Neji), and another entirely brown and with a black muzzle (Tenten). When our paws touched the grounds, we split directions into the West and North; they were the ones that turned towards the north, I kept straight ahead. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke having disappeared into the East. This part of the journey, only mates and those who could not imagine themselves apart continued together. I seek my destiny alone… and I can hardly wait until I encounter it!

--------------------------------Third P.O.V.------------------------------

Entirely black eyes watched the last group of youths run into the woods with a far-away expression. A scarred hand rubbed at a weathered cheek; darkly tan by birth and sun, beaten by the elements. He had been one of the guardians of his pack for many years, and had always enjoyed his position! He showed the utmost optimism in all things, and never had a depressing word to say about anything!…but he was worried; very deeply worried…

"You worry to much, Gai." He turned slightly so that he could look to his silver-haired companion.

When their time of exploration had occurred, they had spent it with their own people, not having even known each other. Years later, they entrusted each other with things that no one thought either of them could possibly think. They were the closest of friends! And the bowl-cut man could only hope that the silver-haired man could finally gain the courage to finally ask (not molest, for once) the man he hoped to mate! And yes, he had said man. Mates were known to pop up in anyone. Any little thing could be the sign that something had come across the wolf they would spend the rest of their lives with: a scent, an emotion, a color, appearance, a personality. He had yet to find his own mate, was not sure if he would in the near-future, but he was fine with that! There were so many youths who looked to his opinion and many who respected him…but he _was _worried…

"I know, Kakashi… But can you truly blame me?" He looked back to the brooding woods, and sighed. "He is all I have left as a family; and he is so…special…Kakashi, if anyone were to realize that he is different, do you know what would happen to him? Not many people are pleased with a mate who is a human man, but a female wolf. They could think it was a, a…" His companion raised a fine, white eyebrow.

"A deformity?" Gai choked.

"Yes!" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, I do know what they would do. It would definitely be unpleasant." He looked away from his terrified man to his porn book. He cared what his companion thought and feared, but he showed it in his own way. "But you have raised him to be strong enough to deal with such advances. I doubt he will be forced to do anything against his own will." He turned and walked away, casting one last glance to the woods for a thought about his own charge and his playmates; Sasuke had been his adopted pup ever since he had been alone. Naruto had been his playmate, the adopted kit of Iruka. Sakura had been with them just as long as Naruto, but mostly out of adoration of Sasuke. He was going to let them do what they needed to do, and try to ignore it if they did anything stupid. They had to learn on their own now… "We have to let them do this alone. If we hold their hands throughout their lives, then they won't learn anything. I know you understand." He left Gai to think about that, following behind the finally leaving Iruka, who had been watching after his own charge.

Hours later, Gai sighed again, casting one last sad glance to the woods. He turned away, his own spirit-wolf leaving behind a wish for the stars to hear as he leaped and changed: _'And may they live happily ever after…'_


	2. The Beginning

Author's note: I had to replace the chapter, I am sorry. I hit a dead end with how I had left it last time, so… for the good of the story, I changed the last bit. Nothing else was touched. Enjoy! Now, I may be able to continue this thing…

* * *

Panting, the wolf ran with the wind, unstoppable by any force the world could throw upon it. Her sleek fur glistened white and grey in the dusk's moon, rippling upon expanding and contracting muscles of her lean body. She did not care how far she ran, or where she went. She was following herself, without thought or doubt. Her heart was clear of any fear, and her charge laughed with joy, his spirit within herself as she had been within him. They enjoyed the freedom of the night's abyss as if they were one, instead of two. If he wanted to run over that fallen tree, or gallop up that hill and howl at the silver orb ahead, then that is what the wolf did. If she wanted to run to the east, west, north, or south, teasingly chase a rabbit or leap through streams, then the boy was just as happy as she was to do so.

'_We are faster than the wind itself!' _cried the boy from within his own mind, feeling said wind tussling the wolf's fur as if he wore it himself.

'_We can be faster.' _Stated the she-wolf, picking up her pace until neither could see anything on either side of them.

The boy whooped loudly from within his own mind, laughing and cheering as he felt his own lungs constrict from lack of air and legs spasm from the length of time and constant speed they had been moving at. Only when they could hardly even trot did they fall, limply laying on the ground next to a small body of water. They laid there for hours, unable to move a muscle and content to wait till they could so that they could start all over again. When they finally had the strength to stretch the last of the distance to the pond, they lapped at it greedily, still crowing over the speed they had accomplished.

'_we must race the wind again! We have never before ran such a distance with such great speed!'_

The wolf chuckled into their mind, bonded by only her presence in the open. _'We are to tired, in the morning, we shall race the sun to the horizon!' _Her tail started to wag with the thought of it, the boy feeling the excited motions as if it were his own movement. He happily agreed, anything to go that fast again. With the thoughts of it floating in their conjoined mind, they laid their head down, closed obsidian black eyes, and feel asleep. So entirely exhausted that they did not even bother to think of what could happen if they were found.

Not even midnight yet, a pain roused them from their sleep. Howling in surprise, the she-wolf jolted to her paws, only to be brought back down. Snarling and twisting her entire body, she fought the danger she was yet to be able to see. Inside of herself, where the boy had been resting, a confused voice began mumbling, quickly turning into concern and horror.

'_What is happening? Please, do not get hurt! Quick, change with me! I may have a better chance of defending us!'_

'_Do not bother, they are not human.' _The she-wolf grabbed onto coarse fur, yanking on it until her victim feel off of his two forepaws and began snapping at her throat. _'They are my own kind. I do not believe we are on unclaimed territory anymore…' _

Another wolf grabbed her by the ruff of her fur, pulling back from her prey. Sharp teeth dug into her back leg and began shaking, causing her to finally release the helpless wolf and howl in pain. She began a mad dance of attempting to free herself again.

'_Please, you must not give up! We can defeat them all with our determination!'_

'_But how long will that determination last, Lee?'_

'_As long as we need it to and then more!'_

They both felt the same pain, both experienced the same attack. If he was still so optimistic that they could escape this, then she had no choice but to believe it as well. She bucked and snapped, bit and growled, twisted and turned, and nothing deterred them. Once one was rid of, she was dealing with another; by the time that one was gone, the two others had regained their senses and attacked again. In the end, no matter how much her charge attempted to cheer her on and assist, they both fell into darkness, leaving the real world behind them.

The last thought that came from the she-wolf, falling into deep, dark shadows even as she stared at her three attackers: _'I am sorry, pup…'_

Her apology was met with a pained chuckle, and then an answer. _'Never sorry…'_

* * *

The three males looked from one to the other, and then back down to the grey wolf they had taken down. They had met resistance before from those trespassing on Wind Pack land, but this had been ridiculous. One she-wolf had nearly taken all of them down. As it was, none of them were ready for a round two against her, to injured themselves. One of them was hardly able to stand, whining and balancing on three legs. The other two panted, trembling from the exertion. Now that they had successfully overcame the rogue, what were they to do?

One looked to the other, who looked to the next. Clearly, this she-wolf was attempting to protect her charge even in forced-sleep; or else, the human form of the trespasser would have been revealed by now. The one who had been whining set it's foot cautiously to the ground, the other two raised their heads an inch from where they had slouched in exhaustion. The full moon loomed over them in the parted branches of the trees surrounding them, feeding them like milk feeds a babe. Had it not been their patrol time, they would have been home with family and friends, celebrating the passing of pup to wolf that their younger brethren would be taking part in this night.

A sly, dangerous look went between them, thinking about what they could _do_ with the she-wolf. One moved forward, sniffing at the unconscious creature before licking at some dripping blood. This could make up for missing the celebration… Before the first one could even mount, a scent reached their nostrils, causing fear and terror to run through them. Two pairs of amber eyes and a pair of brown darted to look at the foreboding shape just outlines in the shadow of the trees.

The shape stepped into the light, meeting no resistance from the three whimpering, retreating wolves. Wearing war-pain on his face and his hair standing up every-which-way, the older man snarled at them, disgusted with what had been about to happen.

"To think," He spat out, "that I was about to come around and relieve you three of your duties so you all could go graduate." Before any of them could run from the crime that had not even happened, yelps of pain from the yet-to-fully-heal youths could be heard ringing throughout the area. Standing over the three submitting wolves, a much larger, much more 'practiced' wolf stood; his belly crème, but entirely brown elsewhere, he leaned down, baring blood-covered fangs into their horrified eyes.

His body again contorted, becoming man as he stood up and turned his back on them. Uncaring of his nudity, he picks the she-wolf up and tossed her over his shoulder. "This will be reported. We are Suna wolves: Proud and dangerous. Rape is a sign of weakness and a calling for disgust." He bared his teeth at them over the shoulder not holding the she-wolf. "My brother will be told about this, and you know he doesn't stand for shit like this."

Walking away, three weeping, trembling teen boys were left by the pond. They blamed each other, but they all knew that they would be treated equally: death would be preferable to what they would receive, but they wouldn't try to run. They could only shudder in remembrance of the last wolf to try and escape their punishment…

---------------------------------------Gaara P.O.V.--------------------------------------------------

Their howling is annoying the hell out of me…To think that they could be silent for _one_ night. Watching them as they make obscure motions and call it dancing, I am content to remain up here, watching their foolishness-

"Gaara! Are you ready yet?" The call comes from outside my room before it creaks open. Not even my sister is willing to barge in on my privacy. Meeting her eyes, I wait for her to do something; of course I'm not dressed for the bloody thing. Why would I want to tie myself to any of the imbeciles down there? With a sigh, she walks to my side, sitting beside me and watches the childish teenagers below. "You can't lead the pack unless you mate, Gaara; you know that. If I have to, I will drag your ass down there and throw you to any bitch that calls out for you."

Unwilling to do as she says, but knowing she is serious, I glare at her; even as I stand from my perch on the balcony's rail and go back inside. I go into the bathroom and glance at my appearance before leaving to join my sister again. "I don't see anyway how I could look better than this." It wasn't as if I cared, anyway. I was being _forced_ to cooperate. Now she growls at me, shoving me back into the bathroom; she has lost a lot of fear she had once held against me…damn it.

"You are going to put on the freaking robe, and then come downstairs to choose a mate. Yeah, you're only 18, and you should be allowed to choose a mate when you want; but you know you have to do this if you want to remain alpha. Remember, you're going to be challenged more than enough times already; don't actually give them a reason that says you're unwilling to lead them." A large, white robe with blue printed onto it in the symbol for 'wind', the door was slammed behind me, and I stared at it loathingly. How dare she… "Why not just mate Matsuri? She's a good pup, very eager and submissive. Choosing a beta who's going to fight you at every turn isn't going to be such a good idea. I bet she'll be waiting down there, all ready for you to fight for her."

I can actually hear her skin crawl; but that's okay, as long as I am the cause. There are times when controlling this wolf spirit is to demanding. Saying stupid things like that is just to much for either of us to handle… "No. She is to weak; if she were beta, and I were to die, then the whole pack would suffer." I step out of the other room, dressed in the robe she had shoved into my arms and nothing else. It would not matter anyway, the sooner every piece of clothing could be shed, the better. "There is a difference between submission and feeble."

Both Temari and I turned towards my door, having heard the front door slam open and then shut again. We could feel the mounting tension as he came up the stairs only loud enough for us to just barely hear the whisper of his footfalls, and then my door was victim to his rage. What they hell is it with my family and damaging my property?

"We are surrounded by fucking sickos!" Temari blinked in shock, which was the only thing about this that surprised me. I had always known we were surrounded by sickos.

"Who are you talking about now?" I am sure that my tone could have been less irritated, but I wasn't in the mood for playing it nice. He turns to me with so much disgust and rage in his eyes, I almost felt the urge to attack him for looking at me with such an expression. What did I do?

"There were three teens that you sent out to patrol our borders, and when I went to relieve them like you had asked me to so they wouldn't miss their coming of age, I found them-, I found them" He grabbed at his face and snarled into his own palm, hair as wild as my own seemed to gain static with his fury. I quirked a nonexistent eyebrow at him, not yet sure why he was feeling so much hostility.

"You found them…?"

"I found them about to rape a bitch!"

A cold, thick scent of rage filtered throughout the room, causing my sister to look to me sharply. I couldn't care less in that moment. "Who?" I was talking about the she-wolf, I already knew who needed to be punished…

"I don't know yet, she hasn't woken up yet. I got there before they could do anything, but she already had the shit beat out of her." He snarled again, his eyes closing as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself. "She's a trespasser, and by the damage they had themselves, they could have stopped there without anything going wrong for them. But they had to try and act like adults!" His breathing was harsh, unable to fully control himself; static zinged around the room. "Disgusting, mother-fucking, twisted son-of-a bitches…" He looked to me, his eyes meeting mine with no fear, and I met them with the only need stirring within me: death. The wolf spirit trapped within me clawed and snarled, always greedy for all the blood that could be spilled.

'_rip them apart, tear them to pieces. Any who act superior, shall be treated like the filthiest of mutts…'_

I shook my head violently to clear myself of the thought. It was so difficult to fight against myself when he suggested such goods ideas…

"Put them away for now. We can not destroy tonight's ceremony on their foolishness. Tomorrow, we will make an example of them." I snarled, looking out of the balcony doors to my unsuspecting brethren below. "To soil the Wind pack with filthy lusts that could easily be appeased with a whore or willing participant is to forfeit one's own pride and life. They will soon come to understand that." He turned to his still-fuming brother. "Put her in the rooms next to mine. For this, I will have to explain to her what has gone wrong and lead her safely back to her own pack territory." I closed my eyes in irritation. Idiots; of course something like this would happen tonight.

A less subtle pounding occurred as my front door was slammed open and foot slammed up my stairs. If this wolf was not coming to tell me that we were being attacked and needed me to slaughter tens, or hundreds of creatures, then he will come to regret it… My bedroom door slammed open, a hectic, out-of-breath adult male standing in it's way. Surprisingly, he did not even look at me, but to my brother.

"Sir! The she-wolf you requested we watch for you, we have bad news!"

My brother swore, and I could only take a deep breath in a last hope that it was something that could be fixed. "Fuck! What the hell happened now?"

Now the subordinate realized my presence. Of all times to be submissive and speechless…I step up to him until our chests we nearly touching, leaning forward to snarl into his ear: "Speak." I doubt anything could have stopped his mouth after that.

"I swear, I only turned my back for a moment! And then, Kimimaro, he was looking at her! He tried to pick her up and take her away, but I told him that she wasn't one of our females! He just looked at me and said 'tough, I choose her.' and walked away! I managed to get him to wait and see if he had to fight anyone, because that's tradition! Only the victors receive the mate they want, and if he didn't fight anyone, then he couldn't be called a victor but a coward, and now he's only going to wait till the midnight mating!" He stopped finally and took a deep breath, eyes screwed shut with the terror of what could happen next.

There was a long pause, and then "What!" Kankuro grabbed the younger wolf by the simple collar of his robe, picking him up off the ground. "You don't have to see to know! You have a fucking nose, don't you?" He glanced over the terrified boy's shoulder, and then looked back again, his mouth dropping open. "Gaara, where the hell you goin!?"

I snarled at him over my shoulder, just pissed off with the stupidity of everyone around me tonight. "To fix your mistake."

* * *

Stepping outside, I am met by the gazes of my subordinates, all of them in awe or challenge. Those who wish to oppose me will never win, those who wish to have me never will. Walking pass them, disgusted with how they acted like runts after the last scrap of meat, I shed myself of my coat, allowing it to fall to the dew-covered ground. There are those immature enough that they whistle and others that stare wantonly. I hardly care, there are more important things to tend to.

Stepping into the center, bitches lined up like candy for the picking, I spot the head of white instantly.

"Kimimaro."

The other looked to me blandly, hand tangled into the fur of an unconscious bitch. Already bare and ready for a fight, he stood to his full length so that, even from the distance between us, he was looking down on me. I was hardly intimidated.

"…Alpha… I didn't know you planned on coming out tonight."

"I already have three lives to take tonight, you can be the fourth." I step forward, arms crossed over my naked chest as I enter into his personal space. I had always known this day would come between us.

What I did not expect was the earthen, warm scent that ascended all of my senses. Before I can control my more primal side, I drag in a deep breath of it, attempting to follow it to it's source. The scent is entirely without any disgusting perfumes that girls of this age decide to add on; it was entirely…clean. Pure, was a sufficient enough word. Within me, a howl began.

'_Want… Ours…"_

"May I ask what you came here to say, Alpha?" I focus back on the slimy bastard, an excitement moving into my chest and causing it to quiver.

"Yes, there is."

The other's eyebrow shot up, both arms hanging loosely by his sides now. "And that is?"

"Do not touch what is mine."

And, like an explosion, I break from who I should be, and become who I am: A beast in fur, not skin.

* * *

Be Warned: I may skip over the fight scene to, yet again, save the story. I'm not good with fight scenes, and they always screw me up. I am so sorry for you more violent people who were looking forward to it. Very sorry…


	3. Be Mine

NOTE: I killed this story with my last chapter, so if you did not read the new edit of chapter 2, which was only the last part where it was originally Lee's POV, then you are about to be confused. I had to edit it because I could not think of what to do with it, so, read the last section of chapter 2, and then read this chapter. Thanks for listening. NOTE: Do not own any of the characters (wished I owned Lee and Gaara… Damn it.)

* * *

Slowly, ever so slowly, Lee began to gain back consciousness. Immediately, he knew he was not where he had first fallen, that he was almost fully healed, but still sore… and that his she-wolf had finally given in to exhaustion and retreated. He kept his eyes tightly shut, because that was not the worst of it; he was on a bed… a very comfortable bed… He had passed out in the woods after being attacked by three other wolves, why would he be on a bed?

He turned inward, asking his she-wolf. After long minutes of silence, he knew: he was alone on this one. She was passed out cold, hardly a presence within his mind, much less a conscious one. And that meant… if there were wolves guarding him now, this was most likely a very _bad_ situation.

"You're awake."

Lee startled, eyes snapping open against his will; he had not sensed another presence in the room, when did the other get so close?

At a large, dome-shaped window, a man stood. In the light of the full moon, his first impression was that the other man had been bathing in a pool of blood, not because of the random, minimal blood splatter that had already dried on him, but because of his hair and how it seemed to be crawling down his face; it was so drenched in sweat. If the boy knew of what a mess he looked, he did not let on, continuing to stare out of the window with eyes that reminded Lee of shallow sea waters. Cautiously, he sat up on the bed, eying the other. The redhead was wearing a long white robe, but it had been left open, and he wore nothing under it. After two minutes of openly staring, the nearly-naked man turned to look fully at Lee, his eyes calm.

"Do you see something you like?"

"What?" Lee looked back into the other's eyes distractedly before his question caught up to him. His face turned crimson as he looked away, horrified by his own straight-forwardness. Of course the other male had noticed him staring so wantonly. "Sorry…"

The redhead said nothing in reply. For another five minutes, silence reigned; until Lee remembered his earlier question.

"Why am I here?" The redhead did not look back at him, continuing to stare up to the full moon. Lee was almost positive the other had begun to pant, but it was so subtle, he could not be certain…

"Would you like to be somewhere else?" The other's voice seemed to rasp somewhat. "Their was another wishing to have you in his bed… Until your bitch lost form." Lee paled, hands gripping tightly onto the sheets.

All of his life, there had always been someone, or a fair number of someones, who had attempted to bring him down both forcefully and emotionally because of his…deformity. And he had never been able to figure out _why_ it was such a bad thing. The most he had ever been able to get was: 'It's unnatural' and 'It makes you weak!'. With what his own pack having either shunned him or beat him (besides a full special people of course)… He was almost glad he had not been awake when this pack had realized he was not what they had believed.

"That must have been…disastrous…" Lee concluded, looking to the bed sheets. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the other gazing back at him.

"It was…" Now he _knew_ the others voice was rasping, making it deeper and huskier. It shot down his back like so many softly caressing fingers… "But they learned…once I continued to fight for you."

Lee blinked, fazed. He looked into the redheads eyes. "…What?" He was so confused. He did not even know this man, he did not even know where he was, and he did not know why the other was _stalking_ him across the room. Lee knew he was being stalked, because the other had the look of a wolf hunting down his prey. Lee knew what that looked like.

"You look confused."

"I am!" Lee leaned forward, gripping his knees as he tottered on the edge of the bed. "Where am I? Who are you?… What are you doing!?" Lee flashed backwards on the bed until the width of it separated him from the redhead that had just caressed his chest. Consequently, this seemed to prompt the other male to crawl onto the bed and stalk that distance to the raven-haired boy as well.

Upon leaning further back, willing to fall of the bed if it gave him some space, Lee learned something somewhat scary, but mostly frustrating: this side of the bed was pushed against the wall. The only way out of this situation was to go left, and the redhead was too close to do that.

"You are in the town, Suna" The man's pale skin seemed to quiver, his lip turning up in a quick snarl, before it disappeared as if it had never been. "in the care of the Wind pack." Lee watched with distressed awe as sea-green eyes became gold like old coins. "where you were fought over in the fight for alpha, and was won"

The other was so close to Lee now, he could feel the pale man's hot breath on his face, heating his lips to the point he licked them to wet them; accidentally, he ended up touching his tongue to others lips as well. He felt the shudder that went through the male. There was a loud 'bang!' as he hit his head against the wall behind him in his attempt not to get his bottom lip caught in the sudden snap the redhead made for it, fanged teeth closing together so close to him, he felt the brush of them against his chin. The redhead growled, and then ran his own tongue from where his canines had nearly caught Lee to his lips where he captured them anyway. Without thought, Lee tangled one hand in the robe the other wore, assuming he was going to shove him away, only to shock himself when he pulled the male closer. In the back of his mind, the first stirrings began, she was waking up.

"by me." The last part whispered over his lips, making Lee shiver.

"And you are…?" Teeth nipped at his neck, and Lee curved his body into the contact, a gasp leaving him. He was being too responsive, why was he so sensitive? He had never done such things with another before, maybe it was because no one else had never made such advances on him…? Against the column of his throat, he felt the others smirk.

"After this night is through," Lee yelped, his body instinctively flinching as his sore side was taken between two claws and pinched, before he looked down on the red hair, eyes wide as the other shrugged out of his cloak. The blanket that had been wrapped around Lee at some point in his sleep was gripped and dragged at until it no longer covered him, despite his (lacking) attempts. "I will be alpha of this pack." That sinful tongue slid from Lee's sandy-colored nipples to the uncovered flesh of his right hip. "And you will be my beta." Lee was hyperventilating now, his body as tight as a stretched-thin string. "Do you accept?"

'_Yes…' _Lee gasped, eyes widening at the answer that was not his own.

"No!"

The other stopped immediately, looking at Lee as if he were insane.

"Why not?"

Lee looked down to him, one hand, against his will, wrapping into thick strands of red.

"You have not told me your name yet."

The other smirked.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Now identified, Gaara leaned up and recaptured Lee's lips. "Remember it; you will be screaming it soon enough."

* * *

You might be sad that I skipped the fight scene, but I'm not. I finally did something with this story! It was savable! *claps out loud* So proud of myself… though the romance was pretty quick... ah well, it's better than not updating at all. If you agree (or disagree, I'm open minded), tell me, would you?


	4. And Let Them Know

They knew; the very moment their alpha made his choice for life, they knew. They could smell the husky scent of lovemaking on the wind, hear the cries of their new beta. They heeded to the dominance of their new-found leader as he snarled and growled. Gazing as they were, turned toward the balcony window that led into their room, they saw the slide of skin on skin.

It was a young bitch that first threw her head up to the moon and began the cry, hers of sorrow at her loss. Hardly seconds later, her song was joined by that of acceptance; the bitch he had chosen was strong, they had seen the three traitors as they had walked into their midst. Even if they had seen her become a man, they knew that there was nothing to be done of it. So, they sang of acceptance, if not grudgingly. The howl of possessive greed overrode every one of them, long and thick, as if to declare his choice to the moon that had mothered them.

And, somewhere in the distance, where the moon was just yielding to the rising sun, two other wolves halted in their search for their own place in life. They looked to each other, and then to where the darkness still remained dominant. After a long pause, the bitch threw her head back first, her black muzzle pointing to the full, near-glowing, disk in the sky, her brown body bowing to it; and her actions were followed by the crème- colored male.

Where the moon had not even seen the bright rays of the sun, two wolves and a fox looked up from where they had been resting against each other. The fox stood first, his golden fur ruffling as he began dancing on his paws, yapping to join the song. A large gray wolf, his glossy black fur glistening under his first mother, eyed his partner, before he joined as well. A near-silver bitch perked her ears at her pack mates, and then her voice was there as well.

If someone were to have stood where their journey had begun, they would see a group of adults gazing into the thick forest in which they had disappeared into. Eyes the color of melted chocolate turned to look at eyes of his beta.

"What do you think that they're singing for?" The man who had raised the same golden fox asked, the same melted chocolate eyes returning to the woods. The blonde beta shook her head, her eyes rising from the continuous woods to the near-blue moon.

"Whatever it is that free wolves sing about." She said in irritation.

"Whatever it is that teenagers find amazing enough about to sing about." Said the silver-haired adult, a book before his face, though he had long since begun eying the woods. All three adults turned to the last as the man with dim obsidian eyes burst out laughing.

"Kakashi! Surely, this song sounds familiar to you. This is the same song you sung when you first proposed to Iruka!" He smiled largely, ignorant of the blush that painted the brunette's voice as the memory was brought up; their beta raised an eyebrow at the two men. "But, you must listen to the tone of it, does it not remind you of anything else?"

As the song continued, the three adults that could not understand strained their ears. Finally, the brunette snapped his head to their beta with surprise on his face, the blue, and red eyes of the other closed for a moment before he turned back to his book.

"This is the same song that sounded when our alpha first chose his beta." There was a moment of quiet respect for both long-gone souls; their beta had died giving birth, but their alpha had died in his old age. It was hardly their own memory, themselves having been young pups when he had been chosen as alpha, but it had been a story of a song that carried for miles upon hours. That had been before their blonde beta, who watched them curiously. After a few minutes of unexplained silence, she smirked, one hand planting onto her hip.

"Well then, how would be a lovely time to make an alliance, wouldn't it, then? Gai."

"Yosh!…?"

"Find the source of that howling, and then ask if they would like to have a chat with us." She turned away from the forest, the song as loud as when they had first been attracted out by the sound of it, and began walking home. "A new leader means a new beginning."

* * *

Yes, this chapter was supposed to be short. Writing a sex scene didn't feel right.


End file.
